


Opia

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [3]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Ezra (Prospect), F/M, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Prospect 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Despite the feeling in her gut, Daya Zeji joins a fellow Harvester to fulfill a contract dig on an Alien Moon. Once there, the already troubled trip continues to intensify as they meet a man named Ezra in the forest.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect) / OC, Ezra / OC
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mature content, Damon being an asshole, deaths. As for the rest, if you’ve seen the film you get the gist. This is an AU version, not exact, but i am keeping the major things. Reader is in her 30’s!

A Bad Harvest - Part 1 

There’s something to be said about resisting your gut feeling, only to have things turn out as feared; or worst. As Daya sat in the crashed pod, she couldn’t help but review the day she agreed to this. 

Before the draw of the Queen's Lair, Daya already had an impressive career under her belt, especially for her age. Prospecting wasn’t a trade of great pleasure for Daya Zeji, but she did have her reasons. All the same, talk of the Queen's Lair died down over the years, the myth of the largest haul known to man went quiet. Despite never stepping foot on the moon herself, Daya was already familiar with its stories. 

All the prospectors had a general idea of each other; some closer than others. After rotations the Tavern was a popular hang out, a place they could drink and rest. Or, depending on the type, squander money away on drinks and affection. This particular taven was the largest on locatiation, with three stories. The owner had a number of properties across the town, including rentals. Homes and rooms traveling prospectors could rent and retire to post-trip. 

Daya had a handful of preferred partners, one of them, a guy named Keth, sat at a table with a man named Damon. The latter speaking of a contract he took, and that he needed a partner. Daya planned to just walk by, as she only came in for a drink and kept her time here to a minamin. Women prospectors were extremely rare, being in a cramped place with a bunch of drunk men was not her idea passtime. 

Before she could fully pass them, her small knod of acknowledgment to Keth led to him suggesting she join them. Reluctantly, she did. It was hard to deny she wanted to hear a little more about this contract. No one had mentioned this spot in years. Talk of the Queen's lair went mostly quiet. 

Daya didn’t know Damon personally, but was well aware of his reputation. This profession was filled with assholes, and Damon was one of them. She was a bit surprised to find a good-natured (this was rare), yet tough man like Keth talking to him. 

“Let me buy you a drink.” Keth offered. 

“No, next time. I already had one.” 

“Pod not fixed yet?” 

“No, waiting for a part,” she sighed. The part was a real pain in the ass, and if she could she would throw the whole pod in the trash. Her transportation wasnt the worst of the lot, it was just older and needed harder to find parts. 

Damons eyes shifted to her, then back to Keth, some sort of tired desperation in them, “Hear me out, I signed on to do it. We leave tomorrow. I just need a partner.” 

“I don’t know, Daya, what do you think? The Infamous Queens Lair?” 

“It could be fake. Could be real.” 

Keth laughed, pointing to Damon, “you won’t believe who this contract is with. Sure. I’m curious and who doesn’t want to be rich. But, fuck...tell her, you gotta tell her.” Shaking his head and finishing his drink, “ you are as crazy as they say man.” 

“A group Mercs found it,” he leaned in attempting a hushed tone, “Karoclan.” 

Keth and Daya look at each other sharing a knowing look. 

“You’re crazy.” Keth laughed again. “Those guys will kill you on the spot, if this phantom deposit of aurelac is there, best bet they’ll let you dig, then kill you. They’re the worst out there. This is a fool's job.”

“I can handle them.” Damon said defensivily.

Keth put the drink down and slipped out from the other side of the table, “I must bow out of that one. As rough of a life we live, I don’t want it to end just yet. Daya, nice to see you. I have a date.” He looked toward the stairs smiling as the red-headed woman he frequently saw waited for him; batting her eyes at him from across the room. 

She waved to him as he vanished into the crowd. A second later focusing on Damon,“ How many people have you asked?” 

“Just him so far. He’s a solid protector, one of the best.” 

“That he is.” 

“And you? I heard about you. Are you in?” Daya sat back mulling it over. From her little interactions with Damon, she already didn’t like him. But if the Queen's Lair was real, it would be the opportunity of a lifetime. Besides, she had nothing better to do at the moment, her pod repairs were taking forever. 

“I’m in, but I have hard and fast ground rules if we work together.” 

Her talk with Damon was brief. She encouraged him to keep his mouth shut and sober up since they were leaving in the morning. If word spread any further, they may have uninvited guests waiting to hijack their harvest. Daya didn’t stay for his reply; she left him with her wishes and a place to meet tomorrow. 

On her walk back to her rental, she contemplated her future and what a haul like this could mean. It would mean she could finally stop prospecting and live the life of her dreams. To live the life she always envisioned in her mind. Most of her savings went into ship repairs these days and staying in nicer digs than most when she needed some rest. Daya didn’t have much left. In all reality, despite the risk, she needed the Queen's Lair to be true. 

To hit the jackpot would change everything; she could finally make it to Opia. A utopia of a planet, Opia was a far fetched dream for most. Filled with artists, music, sustainable life, lush gardens, institutes, and universities. It was one of the first planets to master solar power and sustainability; making it one of the richest and most ethical places. Sure, there were other rich planets in the galaxy, but those riches were won in terrible ways. 

Opia was a dream; one this trip could get her a step closer to. To miss the opportunity of a lifetime would be a shame. If the price to pay was catching a ride with Damon and maybe having to fight some Mercs, it was a price she was willing to pay. 

Despite her decision, sleep came hard that night. The anxious feeling stirring in her gut well into the next day. Returning the moment she stepped onto his pod. She did this long enough to know the importance of packing her own things, her emergency pack, some food, water, and her trusty blaster and knives. 

...

Damon's pod was a piece of shit. It was put together like he picked the cheapest one possible. Part of her wondered if they’d even make it in the metal death trap, but Damon tried to assure her it was fine. He didn’t have many weapons, which seemed foolish; only one thrower resting against the wall. If this man went alone, he would surely be overpowered and killed, no matter how experienced he was. 

En route, her worry wasn't so much about Damon; more so if anyone else heard him and was waiting for them. It was common to be on a job with someone you didn’t like, that was nothing. But inner team disputes, and worst, murder was common. In short, this was not a job for the spineless or faint of heart. 

One of the few times they spoke in the pod, Damon made a stupid comment she heard all too often, “I’m impressed you have the stomach for this, as a woman.” 

If he wasn't busy piloting, he would have seen the look in her eyes, the one that warned don’t go there. 

“Is it true, Otto was your father? “ 

“Yes.” Daya did learn from the best, her father, Otto Zeji was a legend in the field. A fact that did help to some extent; those who respected him respected her as well. But it was something she didn’t divulge to everyone. Not out of shame, she idealized her father. More so to make a name for herself, often only going by Daya instead. 

Not much more conversation happened that night. Soon it was time to switch, and Damon went to rest as she took over the wheel.

As the day came, so did the switch. Daya only napped lightly in the co-piolet seat. Soon, she was thankful she chose not to rest, as the pod suddenly spun off course, setting the alarms off. When they hit the ground, the seatbelts held up. It wasn’t in Kevvas plan to have them die just yet. 

Damon, still a bit drugged out from the drops, jumped up first, frantically trying to do something. Daya’s heart was in her chest, she couldn't swallow, and now she had a map nearly tossed at her. 

“Figure out where we are,” He barked. Lifting the map, she moved to the computer screen to compare the coordinates and geography. In moments pinpointing their location. They were off-course, but it could have been worse. 

After suiting up, they started on foot to the destination. Damon grabbed the thrower, leaving her to navigate the way via the map. This alien moon was just as her father described, in a way, the dance of the poisonous pollen was beautiful. 

The air was noxious and she was thankful one thing she never ignored was the importance of quality filters. That would come in handy here.

As they walked, Daya wondered if she walked the same steps as her father. Did he take this path? Somewhere, on this vast surface, did a footprint of his still remain? With Otto heavy on her mind, she was distracted when Damon stopped suddenly. They came upon a small clearing, an abandoned dig site. 

Damon, set on seeing what they left behind, wasted no time stripping off his pack and preparing to evaluate their work. He muttered something about seeing what they left behind, and she knew he was set on doing this. Still, she didn’t think it was a good idea as they were running out of time due to the long trek. 

“This is a waste of time, Damon.” 

Damon didn’t reply, only blurted out another order, “Hand me the kit.” She did begrudgingly. 

A breath later, he started rambling on about the last time he was here and how much of a half-assed job so many teams did. Then, despite her lack of response, aside from lending him a hand in the tender matter of digging up Aurelac, he continued to explain how it was done. 

Damon only saw the total disinterest and annoyance on her face once he held up the now exposed gem, “What’s your problem?” 

“This pit stop, it’s not worth it.” 

“The Queen's lair is special, Daya. You of all people know that. You don’t believe it's total bullshit. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come.” 

“Still,” she sighed as she took stock of their surroundings. The forest was so condensed they could be being watched and wouldn't know it until the person made themselves known. “We don’t know who else is here. You weren’t necessarily quiet at the tavern. We should go.” 

“We’ve been here too long anyway, “ he replied, putting the kit back together. “I’ll start ahead that way, fill the bladders, catch up.” 

Daya was sure he was deciding to be an asshole because she was so disinterested in anything he had to say. The faster this went the better, she was completely through with his presence. 

After filling the bladders, Daya made her way back to the trail, not too far behind Damon. The brief moment away from him was welcomed, she could better appreciate the odd beauty of this place and sort her thoughts. I’m actually here dad, she thought, glancing up at the sky to send her blessing to her father. 

Moments later, her microphone crackled as Damons voice came through, “Two men approaching…” he went on to tell her to stay hidden, he would contact her on channel 3. 

Daya hid behind a large tree, listening as a man with an accent approached Damon. To hear his voice alone, one would think it was a friendly encounter. But, if you were around long enough, you could detect trouble and danger in the most pleasant of greetings and accents. This man had a danger in his voice. 

Once Daya felt confident enough to peek, she could see two men.  
One, standing very close to Damon, the other very tall one looming a few steps away from them. The large square helmet of his only added to his menacing appearance. 

Seconds later, the large one stripped Damon of his pack forcibly, tearing his thrower from his hand as well. As if that wasn't enough, he wasted no time tearing open the pack, going through Damons belongings. 

The chatty one introduced himself as Ezra, what a name she thought, fitting to such an odd yet alluring accent. The second one was only introduced as his partner.

The tense conversation between Damon and Ezra seemed to go on forever. Eventually, the back and forth led to Damon getting knocked to the ground; Ezra pressing his heavy boot into his chest, affecting his breathing. 

Daya’s eyes moved over the scene before her, taking in every detail she could, as her left hand moved back to the handle of her blaster. She could tell the two men had been here for too long. They had the sort of desperation stranded people had. 

As this thought danced through her head, Damon was helped to his feet by Ezra; they accepted his counteroffer to lead them to the Mercs and take it all for themselves. While they worked out the final detail about thirds, Daya noticed the thrower was still on the ground, abandoned. The silent one didn't retrieve it. 

Before long, Damon's voice met her ears again as he gathered his things. He whispered directions to her; when they take off, she was to follow, taking the thrower with her. Then, taking a shot at the larger one once he gave her the signal. 

After retrieving the thrower and placing it on her back, she follows carefully, paying close attention to the conversation. Soon the men stop in a clearing; Damon turning in her direction and giving her the signal. 

Daya stepped forward, thrower aimed at the large one. In response, a mix of surprise and annoyance washes over Ezra's tired face. Damon uses the opportunity to gain control by taking Ezra's weapon. Ordering both the men to remove their packs and sit on the fallen tree trunk. 

Ezra, with a fool's grin, sinks slowly into a seated position, hands in the air; so does the silent one. Ezra’s dark down eyes find hers,“Well, this is something I have never seen in all my time in the Green.” His amusement was almost distracting.

Ezra continues, “Damon, I have clearly underestimated you. I must stop doing that.” 

Damon was now rummaging through Ezra's pack, It seemed to last forever. Ezra took the opportunity to further his monologue, “Does this mean that the plan is off? You had me all up and bothered over the Queen’s Lair, Damon.” 

Damon, now chuckling to himself, pulled out a worn white case, enclosed with a combination lock. Fuck, she thought, this was about to get even worst. Getting their shit back and away from these two was hard enough, but stealing their dig, that could lead to truly unfortunate events. 

“Open it,” Damon demanded, holding the case before Ezra, who was not amused despite the grin on his lips. 

“Alright,” Ezra started, “ you can have your fabled spoils all to yourself. But if your talk of the queen's lair is true, this is just a scratch.” 

“Damon, we need to go.” 

Ezra's eyes shifted back to her, “Your bewitching associate is scared, you should listen to her.” 

“I’m not scared, this is just unnecessary. Damon, now!” Daya yelled. 

Ezra's words rang in her ears. Truth be told she was a little scared. Despite not telling anyone, she intended on this to be her last Harvest, ever. The idea she might not get out of it? That scared her despite her poker face. A poker face that meant nothing, as Ezra was still able to discern her fear. Was it something in her voice? 

“No harm done yet,” Ezra warned. 

Damon shoves the pack in his chest aggressively, “I said, open it!” In response, darkness washed over Ezra's face; one that made him, for the first time, look truly dangerous. A look that hinted at all this man had seen and done to still be alive today. Unsurprisingly, Damon ignored her pleas; instead of remaining locked in a death stare with the now dead silent Ezra. 

Seemingly defeated, Ezra drops his gaze to the white case. It’s clear he worked hard for its contents. He slowly and broodingly started to unlock it, “It’s a shame Damon,” he takes a deep exhale, “ we could have been rich together.”

Ezra hands him the unlocked case; Damon kneels down to open it, eyes, and barrel still on Ezra as he does. When the smile draws on Damons lips she knows the greedy bastard found just what he hoped for. This fucker is going to get us killed over a case of gems. 

“Damon, this is not worth it. We need to go, now!” The bad feeling now in her throat, well past her gut and she could taste it on her tongue. Daya was realistic, two against two was good odds, still, their window of opportunity and keeping the power on their side of the court was slim and fading, fast. Damon, being the greedy bastard he was, was wasting it as some kind of show of dominance. 

Before she could think another thought, the tide turned just as quickly as she feared. As if her body knew before she did, she shifted her weight, better aiming at the large one as he jumped to his feet. He picked up his rail gun and took a shot at Damon, who fired at him in return, the bullet bouncing off the helmet. 

Daya’s quick reflexes kicked in, shooting one shot at the large one and hitting him dead on. As he fell back, so did Damon, it seemed he was shot once more by Ezra. 

As two bodies hit the ground, only Daya and Ezra were left standing, both pointing their barrels at the other, a good old fashion standoff. 

To her surprise, Ezra didn’t shoot, he only aimed at her. Her brain told her to shoot, but for some reason, she couldn’t. As the tense moment grew, and neither shot, Daya did something she would never do; she turned on her heels and ran.  
Running through the densest trees for cover. 

Daya ran for so long she lost any concept of time; eventually stopping when the panic in her body became so bad she couldn't run any longer. Resting against a heavy tree she took sharp almost painful breaths in, attempting to gain more oxygen in her lungs. Sinking down into the grass, she took off the thrower and placed it near her feet with her blaster.

The green moon was spinning; an unwelcomed yet familiar sensation washing over her, one she hadn’t felt in many years. All she had to do was catch her breath, and find the strength to keep moving. It wouldn't stop it, but it would keep her moving until she returned to the pod at least. The last time Daya had an anxiety attack was years ago, she believed she had a handle on it, this proved otherwise. Calling on her deepest reserves of strength, she stood up again, strapped in her weapons, and shakingly continued on her way. 

...

Once inside, the hatch safely down, the attack washed in full force. After stripping off the exosuit and all the things attached to it, she laid down on the ground. Shutting her eyes and letting it happen. Daya had to come up with a plan, she had to get out of there. But, until this passed, she was nearly debilitated. It had to ride out on its own before she could come up with an exit strategy. 

Eventually, the shaking stopped and the wave passed. Able to move freely again, she moved around the ship to troubleshoot the issue. After her third attempt at the radio, and further adjustments leading to the pod smoking up, Daya faced the truth. The pod was done. Unless she could figure out which parts needed to be replaced and Kevva blessed her with finding such parts abandoned from once used ships. But, that was a big dream, she knew that too. 

After suiting up again, Daya stepped outside to take stock of the ship; finding three parts completely burned out. She was a little discouraged, but at least they were common parts. If she could find an unstripped ship, she could possibly fix the pod. 

Back inside, she rummaged around for some food. There was barely anything left, except for some paste and dry packets. Not wanting to dip into her own reserves, she settled on Damon's grim selection and made a small meal. 

As she ate, she couldn’t help but wonder; if Ezra and his partner were here, exactly who else was? She was also upset that she didn't make a run for Damons items. Hoping for the best was nice, but seeing as she didn’t know how long she’d be here, she needed all the supplies she could get. 

As for Ezra, she did have a clear shot at him, her inability to do so still bothered her. All the same, he could have taken a shot too, but didn’t. 

It was only moments later when the sound of footsteps seeped into the enclosed pod. Sounding closer with each step, whoever it was didn’t expect her to be there. 

Daya was grateful she didn't put on her headphones as planned, otherwise, she wouldn't hear them coming. Grabbing the thrower, she slipped behind one of the seats; low to the ground and aiming at the door. The hatch opened as Ezra made his way inside. 

Without a second thought, Daya shoots him. Grazing him in the shoulder before he can orient himself. The hatch closes completely as he jumps toward her, taking the thrower from her hands and tossing it aside. 

Ezra sinks back, sitting with his weight rested against the wall as groans of pain rise in his throat; gripping his blaster tight in his left hand as he tears his helmet off with the right. 

Heavy breathing filled the pod as she remained in her crouched and alert position. She may have lost the weapon, for now, but she was going to get it back. To the left of him rested her pack, her blaster beside it. At this moment, he had the advantage; until she could get it again, she would watch him like a hawk. 

“You got a field kit?”The pain in his voice evident, although she only grazed him, it obviously hurt like hell. Then, there was the other problem, the poisons pollen from his suit seeping into the wound. That was the real threat. 

Ezra waited for an answer that never came. The two of them in a stare off; wild animals stalking each other's moves. Ezra grew impatient first, raising his voice as anger overtook his expression, 

“Hey! Field kit.” 

Taking her chance, Daya lunged forward, retrieving his blaster and kicking hers further away from him; closer to where she could reach it. Now, the ball was in her court as she aimed two barrels at him. 

Ezra’s laugh turned into a groan, followed by a weathered breath, “You gonna shoot?”

Daya says nothing. 

“Kevva waits! “ his tone raised as he grips his wounded arm, “just, make a move.” 

“You and your partner robbed us, then you killed my partner.” 

“That is technically true...” his voice fading as he looked down at his arm, pain in his brows. 

“You stole from us!” 

“That's the fringe. Look,” he leans forward, “ in regards to Damon. I'm apt to say he killed himself; a fact deep down, I know you are in agreement with based on your reactions. He was trying to steal my trophy case. A man's work is no petty thing, I truly apologize for my contribution to his passing. But he was stealing my entire harvest. And actions like these foment the threat of appropriate reactions. Damon knew that, and if he didn't, then he had no business in the Green.” 

Ezra was right, Daya knew that. Still, she didn’t trust him. 

“Frankly, I unequivocally believe you were not fond of your associate. Ordinarily, if a person sees their partner killed, there is some element of shock or dejection in their eyes. Do you want to know what I saw in yours? Relief.” 

“And, what does that say for you? You barely blinked when that tower of a partner of yours went down by my hand.” 

Ezra shrugged and leaned back into the wall again, “Number two was merely a means to an end. Do not grieve his loss, Birdie.” 

“Who said I was.” 

“I doubt you are,” Ezra shifted, the smile returned to his lips. His brown eyes focusing on her in a new way, it was like he was studying her, “Kevva above,” he sang, “ how appearances can deceive. I find it safe to wager you have seen far more ugliness of the world than your striking face portrays. The verity rests in your eyes.” 

Unsure of how to take his words or deal with the odd stirring his presence caused in her, Daya opted to stay silent. Instead, holding steady to the blasters, ready to shoot him again, if need be. 

After another moment of watching the discomfort distort his features she moved closer, “Ideally, at this point of our unfortunate meeting, I’d ask you to lead me to your ship so I can get the fuck off this moon and gift you with your life. However, seeing how desperate you were to take from us and locate the pod; I take it you don’t have transportation of your own, do you?” 

Ezra's expression softens, so does his voice as it drops an octave, “get me a kit and we can talk.” 

Making her decision, Daya tucks one blaster in her belt as she retrieves the kit and shoves it his way; returning to her position as Ezra hurriedly pulls what he needs from the kit. Proceeding to disinfect and seal the wound with healing foam, Ezra pushed through the process with a very understandable urgency. All the while, a string of moans, winches, and grunts fell out of him. Once he was done, he pushed himself back into the wall; swallowing as many painkillers as he could take, choking them down.

After a moment with his eyes closed, Ezra cleared his throat and spoke up, his voice more scratchy now, “That offer would have been more than generous. One I'd be happy to sign and seal save for one glaring slip. One you have discerned from my actions today. I did have a ship. Then there was an event with my crew concerning a bit of auralec, and words and metal flew. And now I don’t.” 

Biting the inside of her cheek, Daya shook her head. Although she suspected as much, it was still disappointing to hear. 

Ezra continues, “We're in the same trough, you and I. can’t say I was pleased to find your mare all black and cockways, as she was supposed to be my redemption as well.” His eyes traveling the extent of the pod, taking stock of it. 

Daya inches closer with the gun, causing Ezra to jump slightly and raise his hands in defense, 

“Whoa whoa...just slow down a beat there, little bird. Look, at least wait for the counter offer.” 

“I'm only listening because we’re both stuck here, but I will kill you if you try anything. Speak.” 

“The mercs, they’re real, aren't they? And the queen's lair?” Daya didn’t respond to his questions, but Ezra could tell from her eyes, “ mmhmm... listen, I well know the allure of vengeance. I have frequently indulged, and I have not often found regret. But in this moment, right here, I'm afraid for both our sakes I must riposte. I say we go to your mercs, I play the prospector, and together we ravage the Queen. Let me help you. I can harvest, I can offer protection.” 

“I don’t need protection.” 

“I hold no doubts you can hold our own and vanquish the strongest of men. We tend to underestimate the force of the fairer species. A woman prospector, well, that's ought to be one of the toughest around; A rare soul indeed. In spite of that, a seraphic sight as yourself, wandering into a camp of Frigeling mercs, raw at the end of tour. What happens? You appeal to their sympathies?” Shaking his head, “ Certainly, you are aware they have none. They are ruthless profiteers. You must have something to offer if not they will find a way to take from you.” 

“You sure do talk a lot, all that to tell me what I already know.” 

“I am of a loquacious nature,” he smiles and checks on his arm, it looks better, but not completely healed, they maybe waited too long to treat it. 

In a way she felt bad for him, perhaps that led to her final decision, “Even split.”

His smile returns, so does the light in his eyes despite the obvious battle with discomfort and pain, “Of course.”

Daya lowers the gun and moves closer. Ezra stays still as she looks at his wound. “Look, Ezra, if we’re doing this I need you in one piece and by the looks of this, we need to get this torn fabric off your wound and completely close it. Only then are you useful to me out there.” 

“Is that all you have?” He motions to the open kit, its contents exploded about the floor. 

“For that, yeah but I may have something that helps. It counteracts most poisons, but seeing as this is my first time here, I can't make you any promises about the death-dealing pollen out there.” 

“I’m in your hands. “ A softness in his voice she had yet to hear until now. Meeting his eyes she could more clearly see his face now. The scar on his left cheek, the spottiness of this beard, the hawk-like shape of his nose, the unexpected blonde patch of hair above his right temple. 

Daya suspected she held his face in regard for too long and pulled her eyes away, leaving him briefly to recover a small kit and extra suit. “I need you to change suits, this is a backup Damon kept, it’s acceptable. The filters are okay. Better than the compromised one you're currently wearing.” 

As she spoke the grin teased a comeback, dancing on the corners of his lips but not fully growing. Ezra stood and tried to get out of the suit himself. Feeling bad, she helped him.

Suit safely removed, she helped him into the new one and they returned to seated positions. Daya to the right of him as she got to work deep cleaning his wound and the skin around it. Once she was done, she covered it with a green salve that smelled of the earth, closing it off with a wide bandage. 

The whole time Daya avoided his gaze, but she couldn't escape the feeling of them burning into her. The talkative man was oddly silent as she patched him up; this only added to the tension between them. 

When the silence finally broke, Daya spoke up, “If your arm goes bad, you are no longer of use to me. At that point, I will kill you.” 

“Cryptic threats from such a delicate face. What a dance we find ourselves in. birdie.”

Ezra had called her twice now, and each time it caused a weird mix of reactions in her, “Don’t call me that.” 

“What shall I call you then? Your name remains a mystery to me, as you’ve yet to reveal it.” 

“Daya.” 

“Daya,” he repeats like an old song lyric, “...like the hawk, it means, the bird of prey,”

A man with such a big vocabulary was likely in the habit of reading any book he found. Or course, he’d know some random facts such as this. 

He continues, “Daya, it is my privilege to properly make your acquaintance.”


	2. A Detour, An Offer, A Break

En route to the site, Ezras labored breath worried Daya; it was hard to ignore the state he was in. His balance seemed a bit wobbly as well. Either, he was dying from the infection or his body was hurting and burning up like hell fighting the infection. The answer was hard to tell through an exo-suit. Still, he would look back and smile at her every so often, Ezra was a strange man. 

There wasn’t much conversation, not at first. Daya was silent and avoided eye contact with him; something he noticed and he seemed to pull back a little, much to her surprise. It wasn’t until a while later when he spoke up again, slowing down to catch his full breath. 

“Daya, please accept my sincerest apologies. A proper thank you is owed and payable to you. I cannot express my appreciation enough, you are an angel.” 

“Well, my efforts might have been fruitless based on how you look. You’re not feeling too good are you?” 

“It’s true, I’ve seen finer days and this body has held me through many storms. This particular one is a cruel mistress.”

“I-I, “ she pauses and looks around, “we’re already pushing it. I know you need to rest but we need -” 

“Little bird,” Ezra says with a gentle rise of the hand, “don’t worry your beautiful head over me. We have an appointment we cannot miss, one that is paramount to our futures.” 

Nodding her head in agreement, Daya turned on her heels and started before him. She did realize he called her that little term of endearment again. The truth was, she kind of liked it and at the moment wanted it to marinate a little; hence deciding not to call him out on it. 

What she didn’t know was, as Ezra followed behind her he was thinking about it too; speculating the reasons she let him call her that, despite telling him very clearly not too. 

…

The pair didn’t make it too much further when a rusting in the trees caught their attention. Ezra seemed immediately to have a better idea of what it was, telling her to lay low and put her weapons down; he did the same to the blaster.  
“Ezra-”  
A small figure dressed head to toe in black appeared; moving about rather nervously until Ezra expressed that they were coming in peace and not a threat.  
Ezra spoke, “This could turn out to be a satisfactory encounter. The Saders may have supplies up for trade. Parts even, if we meet the unfortunate fate of remaining stuck on this moon.”  
“I know what parts we need, I examined the pod. It's a garage but, if we do get stuck, it's our only option.”  
The small figure hurried off, Ezra standing to his feet. “We have to follow him.”  
It didn’t take long, they quickly arrived at the vast hidden village of the Saders. On the walk, Ezra told her about them. She had vague memories of a people who could live on the moon; the ones her father told her about. Now, she knew the two were one and the same.  
They were traders, scavengers, and religious as Ezra emphasized. He said they were a breed of their own, like no other people he’d encountered in his long career as a prospector. He warned her that the Saders were a strange bunch. 

Before he could elaborate further, they reached the entry of the village. After a brif exchange, one in which she discovered they had to go in unarmed, they found a spot to hide their weapons before re-entering its gates. 

As far as outer appearances go, the leader seemed welcoming. Still, something uncertain floated in the air. The leader was gracious, even offered them juice and entertained them with music. 

The leader told them his story, how he was once like them, now he was home in this village. Daya was thankful that Ezra spoke up, stating they were there to make a deal for medical supplies for his arm and possibly parts if they had them. Ezra offered a very generous portion of his Aurelac, to her surprise. He worked so hard for it, that must have been a hard move for him to make. 

As Ezra did the talking, she read the room, the faces of the men, and the one young girl who served the tea and played the music. Most unsettling was the leader, whose eyes glued to her in a way that made her deeply uncomfortable. Through all of this, Ezra struggled, he was visibly weak and his face covered in sweat; his dark brown hair clinging to his forehead.

There was something else she noticed that didn't sit right with her; the large number of men in ratio to one young girl and a dead woman off to the side on a mat. 

The leader and his men talk among themselves in their language and he motions for the girl to retrieve something. She returns with a case of aurelac, filters, and medical supplies. 

Confused, Ezra asked for clarification and Daya felt the juice rising in her throat. They were making Ezra an offer for her! Daya’s head was spinning as the leader explained his reasons to Ezra. There was no way in hell she was going to end up stuck on this moon producing babies and breeding a village. 

Daya shot up to her feet in a rage and waved her hand in a slicing motion. “No! NO!” 

Not waiting for their reply, Daya made a run for it, leaving the men and Ezra behind. One of the guards chased her, gaining on her and taking her to the ground. The struggle was short lived as she pulled his oxygen from his helmet and scrambled to her feet; she had to get her blaster. 

Once she had it, the rage boiled in her body like a fire. She didn’t realize just how far off she ran until the sound of a worn Ezra caught up with her. He was speaking but she didn’t listen, did he know? She asked herself, he was here longer than her, maybe it was a trap. 

Daya didn’t slow down or acknowledge him until he started to apoligize in a whole bunch of words she didn’t understand. Daya finally slowed down, facing him, 

“Did you know?” 

“I confess I was weary to enter the village, but not for the reasons you accuse me of. A settlement such as that tends to have a questionable ideology. Though, I did not yet have confirmation for my uncertainty. The events that have transpired showed me my trepidation was warranted. Regrettably, I took you into that situation with me. In my defense, I was not privy to the fact that an offer would be made for you. Believe me, even in our new-found partnership, you must know, that is something I would never do.” 

Daya rested her hands on her hips, taking in a deep breath and searching his eyes. She wanted to believe him, and if his eyes were to be trusted, she could. 

“...Ezra…” She exhales and closes her eyes for a moment to think. 

“I would never put you in that situation knowingly, Daya.” 

A moment passes between them, one of uncomfortable silence and she decides to give him a chance, again. 

“We should be at the site soon and daylight won’t be on our side in about-an hour. Only a little longer, Ezra. I’m a good harvester too, I should do the hard work. You assist.”

Ezra started to reply but broke into a coughing fit instead, nearly losing his balance. It was clear they had to stop, he may not make it any longer without a proper break. Before Ezra caught up with her, she spotted a small abandoned camp, a few tents still standing. 

“Change of plans, you need a break, to rest.” 

“Time is not in a generous mood, Daya. We must proceed with the plan.” 

“No, you’re too weak,” she helps his arm around her shoulder. “Just a little rest. I promise.”

It’s a slow walk, having the extra weight on her side. But they get there. Once inside she helps Ezra down on the cot in the tent and quickly zips it close, both of them taking off their helmets in relief.

Ezra leans back, his Adam's apple jumping as he swallows. He was properly thirsty and didn’t ask. Daya retrieved one of the water packets and he consumed it. It was weird, seeing him like this. When only hours earlier they both held barrels to each other's faces. 

“You are kind, Daya. It gives me hope for humanity; that you can keep body and soul together, even in a world such as this.” 

“Don’t get carried away, Professor Wordsmith, “she says with a smile, “few see my nice side. You got lucky.” 

“Blessed I am indeed, even in a state of great physical malaise.” 

“Besides, “ her voice lowers, “looks can be deceiving, remember. Who's to say my body and soul are one.” 

“I’m of the belief they are,” he said softly, his voice tired as he forces himself to sit up. “I fear I will drift off to deep slumber if I remain horizontal. We have too much to do for such a thing to occur.” 

“...” she was going to reply to that, but didn’t. Instead, Daya continued to wonder about his arm. If she could get a look at it, she would know if it was the infection killing him, or his body catching fever fighting it. They needed Kevvas's blessing for it to be the latter. Despite whatever the man had done in the past, he was growing on her and she needed him alive. 

“Speak your mind, friend.” His whispers, his eyes already on her when she looks at him again. 

“I need to check your arm.” 

“I assure you it's unsightly, as much as I hate to admit such a defeat. This may be the end of my friend and I….” he looks down at his arm fondly, “...no job to gritty. No love too intimidating.” 

“Wh-” she started to ask then stopped, deciding to not even ask. “Take your suit off.” 

“If a man has to submit to the fate of losing his arm, doing so in your company as you give such orders, is the ideal way to do so.” 

Daya smiles and he does too. “Just, the top part.” 

“Anything you say, birdie.” Ezra takes his time pulling the zipper down, eyes glued to hers as he waits for a response. Now, he was just fucking with her, and they were both amused by it. Once his arm was free she could see his normally olive skin was paler on that arm around the wound, but he hadn't lost all his color yet. 

A sigh of relief left her lips as she pinched his palm and he flinched. “Good, you still have feeling...move your fingers.” he does. “It’s not as bad as it feels. That pollen is nasty and your body's working overtime to fight it.” Daya touches his forehead, “the fever is a good thing. But, you have to know it won't make what we have to do any easier.” 

“I’ve beaten the odds before, Kevvas-sake, I must have done something right once. Something that counts for moments such as these.”

“Maybe you did. I’m going to clean this, give you more herbs, and we have to hit the road again. Are you up for it?” 

“I'm at your service.” He replies with a small, and cute, bow.

...

After a brief break, some nursing, and more of those awful crackers they continue where they left off. It was night now and the darkness cast a feeling of danger to the moon it didn’t need. 

When they reach the site, they scope it out first from their vantage point; coming up with a plan. Ezra was still in rough shape, but he braved the storm like a champ. This man had no doubt seen and lived a life many times over. Daya was impressed, his resilience gave hope they could help each other and get out of this alive.


	3. A Hop into Orbit

The air was thick, danger loomed like a cloud. Both of them have crossed paths with Mercs before, but these were the worst of them. Now, their fates were tested, and in the hands of unruly mercenaries. 

This could go a few ways; one the Mercs could kill them on sight, two they could let them dig then kill them on sight, or three they would let them dig, pay them, then leave them stranded on this moon. No matter how it went down, Daya made herself one promise; To get out of this. No matter what it took, she had to get on that ship; Mercs or no Mercs. 

They waited a moment before descending and making themselves known. The walk over she was both alerts and checking on Ezra who seemed to be doing slightly better. He didn’t complain, he made no mention of the state of his arm; she could only speculate how he was actually feeling. 

The vibe around this exchange was all wrong, and she was fighting the urge in her gut to say something. This would go south, she just knew it. It was rare her intuition was off, and right now its alarms were blaring. 

The aggression started immediately as they were rushed by a very large figure who stripped them of their weapons. Ezra, announcing himself as Damon jumped into the conversation. Apologizing for their lateness and negotiating two seats on the craft back to the freighter, in exchange for a pay cut. 

All the while, the Mercs weren’t amused. The one who seemed to be the group leader was set on refusing the offer, and the one woman on the team terrorized them with a radio; blaring scratchy music into their mics as the men talked among themselves. 

Despite the tense situation, it was amusing listening to Ezra speak. The man could likely sell anything, even in a situation like this, it was a sight to see. 

The strained back and forth seemed to go on forever, leading to Daya jumping in. She wasn't much of a talker anyway, so it was easy letting Ezra lead. But it was late, and they had a job to do. She was growing impatient with their obstinance. 

Her efforts were wasted as the leader only pushed back more. The woman with the radio then took it upon herself to harass them again; pressing herself up against Daya and staring at her like a piece of meat. Ezra continued to push the new terms, while keeping an eye on her from his peripheral view.

Everything in Daya wanted to kill this woman, to terminate her right there. But, they were outnumbered and weaponless. The odds of such an act would surely end in their deaths; it was taking every bone in her body to not fight back, but dying right now at this moment wasn't worth it. So, she remained still, unwavering as she stared into the eyes of a woman she would kill the first change she had. 

Whoever she was, her depravity was boundless. She moved on to Ezra next, briefly stopping the oxygen flow to his helmet. Luckily, she was stopped by the leader as they seemed to argue in another language. One of the other men chimed in, leading to the Leader reluctantly accepting the new terms. 

“13 plus a ride for me and my partner on your handsome craft, or no deal. Find away.” As Ezra put it. 

…

The dig was massive, the largest either have seen; it was intimidating and exciting. On the walk over they came to an agreement, she would do the hard part and he would assist. But only moments into it luck wasn't on their side. Maybe it was the fact both of them were sleep-deprived, maybe it was just the bad juju in the air; either way, this wasn’t her best work. 

After one successful go, the next two failed. The pressure in the air thickening by the second as the leader paced above them, the large blaster in his hands. The rest of the group was a short distance away by the fire. 

Sensing her worry, Ezra placed his hand on her shoulder stepping in. “Let me try.” He whispers to her. 

“I’m good at this, I don’t-” 

“I believe you, our circumstances are not conducive to grade A performance, alas, we must try.” 

The leader pushes them on verbally as Ezra replies to him, Daya focuses on helping him as it seems their luck was about to improve. Despite Ezra’s best, after two failed attempts the leader had enough. As he lifted the blaster they knew they were in a critical moment. He would kill them, here in this dig if they didn’t get the upper hand immediately. 

Sharing a brief glance, the two were in agreement. They would act. Ezra sprang into action, disarming the leader as he approached them, slicing open the back of his leg; causing him to fall and drop the blaster. 

Daya retrieves it as Ezra pulls the man into the acidic opening, feeding him to the very toxicity that dissolved the beautiful stones. The rage in Ezra's face was like no expression she had seen until now; in the act of killing this man he was not only saving their asses, he was releasing layers and layers of frustration and anger. This was just a glimpse into all the things Ezra had to do to survive. 

The man's legs stopped moving, it was done. And the others would soon be approaching due to the commotion. Holding the blaster they stand side by side as the woman rushes over first,

“What next?” Ezra asks her in short breaths. 

“....the liquid can’t touch flesh…” she mutters to herself, eyes on the woman who now held a blaster down at them. On the way to the site she notices one smaller unfinished dig with an opening to the earth; it looked fresh. 

Seemingly, they didn’t give it a second thought after a failed attempt. But, if she could get to it, she could shift things in their favor - she did still have the bottle attached to her belt. 

“Daya-”

“What I’m about to do is risky. Cover me. Don’t get killed.” She hands him the blaster. This was their moment, it would only be two against one for a few seconds more as the others were approaching. Kevva, Dad, I need you. 

Like a cat, Daya jumped out of the dig, making a run for it. Divine intervention made it so she wasn't shot as she ran. Behind her two men, almost gaining on her. 

Reaching the smaller exposed dig, she waited until the men were close enough and dropped the liquid inside the opening; running the opposite direction as a loud boom followed by white smoke filled the air. 

Disoriented from the blast she made her way round to the site, passing the two dead bodies, to search for Ezra. Finding him, she pulled him along with her into the woods. They ran until they reached a clear spot with a clear view of the chaotic scene before them. Shots going off as the smoke continued to dance up into the air. Crouched down in the grass, they wait, blasters are drawn. Heavy short breathing coming from both their helmets. 

“That little bird was a risk worth taking. ”

“It was crazy, I know…” she pants,” I saw no other way.” 

“Two down. Your risk bettered our odds.” One of the Merc approaches and Ezra shoots him dead. One more nears and they take their chances, running deeper into the woods for more cover. 

Once they find a dense spot, they sit to catch their breaths a moment. Ezra leans back against a tree and closes his eyes briefly. The adrenaline pumping, she could feel something else rise in; something unwelcome. The beginnings of an anxiety attack. 

Ezra can see it happening and touches her arm. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing I just...sometimes I get- it’s nothing.” She shook her head and scooted closer to him, looking him over as her hands checked his suit for openings or wounds, “Are you okay? You haven’t been wounded?” 

His eyes are tender now, his voice lower, “I am not freshly wounded.” 

“Good,” she looks around, her hand still on his chest which he notices,” sorry to leave back there like that, she clearly likes to play with her food before she kills it, so i knew - hoped we had some time. I’m glad you’re not hurt.” 

“You and I both birdie. As much as I hate to prematurely end such a tender exchange, we must save this portion of our conversion for a later time. Once we are safe on the ship; this savage moon behind us. I believe we may soon have company-” He points over in the direction where a headlight appears in the darkness, still a ways off from their location. 

Ezra checks the thrower, it's out of shots. They’re down to only Daya’s blaster and Ezra's blade. “If we uncouple,” he starts, “you can run a distraction, opening me up for the backstab.” 

Daya nods her head in agreement. 

“Are you sure?” 

Before she could respond, the music returned; painfully hitting their eardrums. Once it stops she reassures him, “I can do it.” 

Ezra moves in close, taking her free hand into his. “You run fast and you don’t stop. You keep plenty of trees between you and her. You come straight back here as soon as I make the kill so we can recouple. You clear?” 

“Clear.” Her voice was strong, but he could feel the slight shaking of her hands. 

Ezra stays low as Daya runs off, she quickly catches the woman's attention, gun fire follows in the distance. Survival makes the heart pump like nothing else; despise feeling like she would pass out, she kept running, weaving through the trees and making it hard for the woman to pin her. 

Once she gained on her, she circled around feeling Ezra was close despite being unable to see him. Gaining on the woman, Ezra appears and Daya jumps her, knocking her to the ground causing her blaster to hit the ground and roll away.

Climbing up the back of her, Daya rolls her over, still on top of her and pulls the knife from her hand before she can use it; throwing it over to Ezra. No longer going with the plan, her own rage surfaced as she pulled the oxygen cord from the woman's helmet, causing her to gasp for air and thrash on the ground beneath her. 

The two engage in a desperate fight; Daya gaining the upper hand again as she tears the enemy's helmet off, quickly wrapping her hands around her neck and leaning in as she strangles her. The woman was strong, she was resistant, but there was no way in hell Daya was letting her live.

The pod crashed, working alongside Damon, the Saders, all of it fed her anger as she felt the skin sink beneath her hands and the woman's legs stop moving. Ezra watched wide-eyed, knife ready if he was needed but Daya was set on killing this woman herself. 

Moving in close to her face, Daya choked harder; screaming at her as the woman's eyes went dull, her body still. Like a predator going in for the double kill, Daya snatched the knife from Erza and stabbed the woman in the chest multiple times, becoming frenzied as Ezra moved closer, in an attempt to calm her down and bring her back. 

“Daya, come back.” His voice soft as he gently touches her, she drops the knife and meets his gaze. “Come back.” 

Once the wild look subsides in her eyes, Ezra leans back into the tree, weak and tired. The small amount of color he regained was now gone. 

“You need to go,” he took a sharp pain breath in, “get the ship and go. Much to my disappointment, it appears the end of this story is not in my favor.” 

“No, I’m not leaving you. And you’re not dying, it's just the fever and the infection-” 

“Daya, go, meet your future, it awaits.” He forced a smile. 

“I’m not leaving you.” She stands and pulls him up, holding his weight as she guides them back to the site. 

Once there, Daya could see the full range of the after effect; the blast, the two dead bodies it caused. With the woman in the woods, the leader in the pit, there was still one person missing. Someone was still out there. 

She clears her throat, “You just need to breathe for a moment, and I need to give you more herbs to calm the fever. I’m not going to let you die on me-” A blast goes off from behind them before she can finish. 

Daya lowers them to the ground, blocking Ezra as she searches the clearing for the source of the fire. The last remaining Merc comes into view but is quickly taken down by the prisoner who was now freed from the cage. He kills him brutally with his fists as they watch. When done, the prisoner looks back at them; Daya raises the blaster. After a tense stare off, the prisoner turns and retreats into the woods. Leaving them alone, the only two survivors of the ordeal. 

Taking a moment to gather themselves, Daya looks to the ship and then back at Ezra, it was clearly the fever beating him down, mixed with all the shit they just been through. He wasn't showing any signs of dying, even though he felt like it. 

“Little bird, you are vicious when vexed.” He manages a small grin, even with a deadly fever, he could smile and joke. Ezra could see the wheels turning in her head despite her silence. “What is on your mind?” 

“With a crew that big, that ships gotta be stacked. Plus a heater for water...I will get us off this moon as soon as possible.” Her eyes meet his waiting gaze, “but there is something I have to do. I will never have this moment again. This is my last harvest, ever. This, “ pointing to the unharmed dig site, “this is the ticket to the rest of my life. That is why I didn't blow the main dig, even though it would have been safer. I could have been shot in the back but I wasn't….it means something. It has too…” 

“Daya, what are you asking?” 

“I will treat you in the pod, I can treat this, I've treated the worst fevers before. I’ve treated infections - While you are inside, recuperating I will dig. Just for a little while, I won't push our luck. I just need to get what I can; to ensure my future. If this is something you can accommodate, it would mean the world to me. I won't make you wait long, I just need a little bit of time.” 

Her eyes are soft, desperate, honest. Ezra takes a breath and sits up, “I can wait.”

“Thank you, Ezra. Let’s get you inside so I can treat you.” 

“I’m all yours.” He replies. 

Once inside the ship, it's as well-stocked as she hoped; everything she needed was there. For a bunch of savages, they were well prepared, they even had some juice to help counteract the pollen. 

Ezra was quiet as she treated him, he was both present and far away; same as she. Daya cleaned and redressed the wound, gave him some pills, and left him to rest while she went to work outside. 

Alone, it was slow work. But Daya was already managing far better without the pressure and a man with a gun standing over her. A short while later, Ezra resurfaces and helps her, despite her objections. 

They mine all they can manage and board the ship for good. Leaving the alien moon behind them as they soared into orbit. For a short while, Daya pilots and Ezra quickly submits to long-awaited and needed sleep. A short while later, she drifts off and dreams come for the first time in weeks.


	4. Recovery

Ezra looked peaceful as he slept, younger even. Some of the lines in his face seemed to smooth out. HIs skin was no longer pale, Ezra’s full handsomeness was restored. His scruff beard and longer hair adding to his attractiveness.  
Observing him a little longer, Daya closed the book on her lap and glanced at her watch. She would have to leave soon. When she looks up, he’s awake, admiring her.  
“What a sight you are. Last I can recall, the stars came as my consciousness faded, whisking me off to another realm.”  
Daya rises from the chair to stand beside him, placing the book on the small table. “You passed out. Luckily, I was moments away from landing so we got lucky. Ezra, when was the last time you slept?”  
“Sleep? A foregn concept without question. One I have not known intimately in years. A brief siesta here and there, sure. I have learned to catch a few elusive zzzs under the most dire circumstances-”  
Ezra stops talking, noticing the sweet smile on her lips, and the way she regarded him with such soft eyes; it momentarily takes his breath away.  
“Daya, if I may be candid. You are a Kevva sent Angel.”  
“You are poetic, Ezra.” Flattered, she gently touched his face. Ezra leans into her hand, as he lets his eyes close.  
Ezra couldn’t recall the last time he was so gently touched by another person. It’s been so long since he had true intimacy. Every cell in his body was yearning for it; for some warmth, for tenderness. He wished she could keep her hand there forever.  
But the moment doesn’t last long. Daya retracts the gesture and clasps her hands together, the gesture seems self- protective. “Maybe there is some truth in all that, seeing as I literally saved your life, and your arm. If we were delayed any longer; your friend would be a memory. You know, no love too intimidating and all.”  
Ezra chuckles and tries to sit up, still feeling a little weak. Daya steps in to help him. As she fluffs the pillow behind him he studies her; taking her in. Daya was even more stunning than before.  
On the green they only saw each other suited up or in the dim green and grays of the under clothes. Now, I'm in his waking state on a hospital bed. She was more breathtaking than before..  
Dressed in a white and silver blazer, over a fitted black jumper; the clothing curved to her figure, flattering the already beautiful woman. A gold and quartz ring now on the middle finger of her left hand; perhaps she treated herself to a gift after all the torture on that moon. Two smaller stones adorned her earlobes.  
Appearance aside, she smelled like vintage perfume - something reminiscent of a time gone by, a deep earthy floral scent. It was light, not overbearing.  
“What are you looking at?” She asked playfully, noticing his heart eyes.  
“You.”  
Daya smiles wide and gives him a flirtatious look, “You’re not so bad looking yourself. I suspect you clean up real well too,” she winks at him.  
Soaking up the compliment, Ezra bows.  
A serious tone washes over her face, “It was touch and go, when we got here. The infection was nasty. Even with the suit change. That moon is relentless. You were severely dehydrated, under fed, tired...all those other factors made it hard for your body to fight it.” He could see the worry in her eyes, he wondered how long she stayed by the bedside waiting for him to wake.  
“Rest assured I will not take this luck for granted, Daya.”  
“I believe you,” she picks up his food tray, placing it on the bed, “how are you feeling?”  
“Better than I have in a long time. How long was I out?”  
“Three days.” He raises an eyebrow in response. “I do have to go Ezra.”  
Disappointment washes over his expression as she speaks. “I’ll be back, I have a meeting to secure our final pay out and some lodging for your recovery. Oh,” she reaches in her back pocket, giving him a small device with electronic files on it. “Everything I’ve been up to is on here, even split all the way. I honored the deal. I didn’t want to waste any time so I got to work, I hope that’s okay.”  
“More than ok, what good could I have been to you in the state I was in. Trust does not come easy; but I do trust you.”  
Daya inched closer, touching his hand. Ezra grips her fingers, “...I trust you too.”  
She pulls away too soon, leaving him wanting to touch her. Despite the work she did, her hands were soft, gentle. The softest thing he’s touched in years.  
“If you need anything, press that green button there. I have deals to seal.”  
“Go forth and conquer, little bird.”  
....  
1 day later  
“Kevva above, your generosity will not be forgotten.” Ezra rejoiced, taking in the nice apartment they would be staying in.  
“The doctors recommend you take it easy, at least for another couple of weeks.“  
Beaming, he flashes her a smile, “Yes, nurse.”  
Ezra makes his way to the balcony, sliding open the doors and stepping out, the fresh air on his face. A second later she joins him, both looking out at the city.  
“Daya, what is this place?”  
“Vebas Moon 7.”  
“Ah yes, this is familiar, yet I have never stepped foot on its soil until now. Those of academic minds congregate here.”  
“You've heard right, if someone is a professional, specialist, or scholar, they likely spent time here. Medical? Definetly. These programs are insanely hard to get into.”  
“Just how did you grant us access through the pearly gates of academia? When you said medical treatment, I never imagined this.”  
“Despite my lone wolf demeanor, I do have friends. Some in higher places than others.”  
Ezra turns his body to face her, “Who are you really, Daya?”  
Daya leans into him playfully, “Who are you really, Ezra.”  
Her smile was endearing, wide and beaming. Unable to control the desire to be closer to her, Ezra puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. A nervousness dances in him as he waits for her response.  
Yes, he had plenty of varied experiences over this lifetime. But never anything like this, and never with anyone like Daya. Ezra was sure what he felt was mutual, yet doubts remained. Especially when he felt her own hesitancy. Leaving him to question if it was one-sided, if her interest stopped at flirting, or if it was a matter of her not being ready yet.  
Ezra gets his answer as she leans into the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. HIs desire to kiss her was never as great as it was at this moment. On a balcony gazing at the city on a clean nice planet.  
Daya, letting him hold her as the warmth and scent of her danced into his nostrils. This moment was gentle, heartfelt; a moment of true peace and comfort.  
Not wanting to push anything further, at the risk of upsetting her, Ezra savored the moment. Both looking out at the sky line as the Crescent moon shined down on them and a cool breeze danced in the wind.


	5. A Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of nightmares + ptsd from the past experience. 
> 
> Otherwise it's candy sweet as they grow closer and we find out about Dayas past and why she chose to be a Prospector. This chapter is conversion heavy.

Daya peeked into the living room, finding Ezra sitting on the floor; a jazz record playing on vinyl and a thick book in his hand. She could tell he’d recently run his hands through his hair, it rested atop his head in some kind of strange yet cute form. 

Over the last two weeks, Ezra took to doctors orders well - quite easily actually. The two of them fall into a healthy balance of space and togetherness. This was easy to do in the spacious two bedroom apartment. Though, if Ezra could have it his way they’d spend every moment together. 

Strolling the city was a hobby they shared, often picking up books and records along the way. Ezra was ecstatic to learn of her love of poetry and her love of books. The both of them experienced music on a bone deep level - another thing they could share together. Still, in this peaceful abode of recovery - there was so much left unsaid. 

Daya becomes lost in her thoughts for a long moment before Ezra notices her. Once he does, he jumps up with excitement; book in his hand and eager to show it to her. 

“ While you were out, I took myself out on a quiet saunter through downtown Vebas. I spoke to an old professor and discovered this, it was a fine day indeed. I’ve perused half the text already.” 

Ezra places the book in her hands and she looks through it, a smirk on her face as she shakes her head, giving it back to him.

“This is all you Professor Wordsmith. Just when I fully get the hang of your language, you read that.” 

They both laugh and he folds the page, putting the book on the couch behind him. She was dressed in clothing other than the plain comfortable things she wore in the house. Daya catched his gaze, 

“It’s a full moon and rumored shooting stars tonight. I’d like to watch.” 

“A proposition for you, dearest stargazer. May I hijack your plan and come with? I do enjoy the art of stargazing myself.” 

“I’d love you to come.” 

With a youthful joy, Ezra speeds across the room to put on his shoes and his jacket. The warm colors he wore fitting for the season. It was a pleasant surprise, the clothing he picked out for himself now that he had the means. There was something of a stylish artist in Ezra; increasing all his natural charm. It was a stark difference from his appearance on that moon. She did help a little bit, but he did have a good eye; she mainly helpd him steer clear of the really crazy outfits. 

When he returns she holds out her arm, “shall we.” 

“Absolutely.” 

Arms interlocked, they leave the apartment. Having a fun moment, giggling like children as they try to get through the door as one, unsuccessfully. After locking up, Ezra reclaims her arm and they head to the park. 

During the walk, Ezra shares some discoveries he found on his walks. He tells her about some of the people he’s met; a movie he saw the other day, one planted a love for film in him. He never had the time for such things before, nor his parents the means. Now, it was like he was a child rediscovering all these things again. 

It was the first time he mentioned anything about his parents, but he pretty much left it at that. Daya was curious about who Ezra was, and what led him to that moon. But, seening as she yet to reveal her own biography, she wasn;t going to push for his. 

The walk was a beautiful one, the autumn leaves sprinkled on the ground. Listening to Ezra speak, stringing together long descriptions and words she both knew and didn’t know. All of this made her happy, yet she felt some sadness because she knew Vebas Moon 7 was not her final stop; but it very well could be Ezras, he liked it here. 

…

At the park they find a spot under a Willow tree, one of Dayas favorite kinds of trees. The same tree she pointed out to him on one of their walks the first week. 

Flashback 

“Willow trees are a symbol for strength, structure, withstanding the greatest challenges. Pulchritudinous creatures, these trees. As are you?” 

“Pulchri- what?” She laughed, looking at him confused. 

“It means beautiful.” 

“Wow, just, someone really wanted to make the best of the alphabet for that one. Okay, now I know a new word. Pulchriit-” she stops, unable to say it. 

“Pulchritudinous.” He spoke calmly and slowly, his lips moving smoothly. 

“I’ll just let you have that one, thanks. I’m glad I’m pulchri-whatever.” Ezra laughs as they pass under the tree, Daya touching the long lingering leaves and branches. 

When she looks back at him, he’s untangling a branch from his hair. “I reckon I may need a haircut soon.” 

“No, it looks so good.” 

“Really?” His face lights up. 

“Yeah. I like it longer.” 

“Then it's settled.” His smile sweet, he savors the compliment and decides to not cut his hair. 

\- flashback over -   
...

The park is mostly empty, there weren't many night owls here. On some nights, her and Ezra roamed the streets like King and Queen; the whole place to themselves. 

A natural silence falls when they sit; it's peaceful. Neither forcing words as the sound of the water calms them. This was also welcomed since both had heavy minds, about general concerns, and each other. A long moment passes this way, until Ezra turns to her, 

“Where is home for you, Daya?” 

“I haven’t had one in a long time, you?” 

“You and I both share that certitude. You, however, are young. Your home must be a fresh recollection; As for myself, I am - antiquated. So are my memories.” 

“Hey, antiques aren’t bad. I happen to like them. You should have seen my old pod. After we returned I gave it to a friend. Despite the pain in the ass upkeep, it was special.” 

“It is paramount you possess pleasant memories of your journey; it would be a sad day if you only had ones of - disagreeable nature.” 

“About unpleasant ones, Ezra I know about the nightmares - I can hear them.” 

As they spoke this whole time, his eyes were glued to her, only now looking away in response to the topic. But he isn't necessarily guarded, he still feels warm, receptive. 

After a second he shrugs his shoulder, “Occupational hazard. I haven’t slept consistently or this long in years: I suppose in sleep, true slumber, I can’t avoid the darkest places of my mind: or my unsettled memories.” 

“I didn’t want to startle you, or invade your privacy; so I don’t go into your room. But, if there's anything I can do to help, let me know.” 

His brown eyes return to hers, “I will be just fine. I grow more salubrious by the day. I am without doubt the uninvited guest of dream-land terrors will come to pass. Eventually.” Ezra opens his palm, offering it to her; she takes it. “ I am truly conscious-stricken I have ruined your sleep.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for Erza. What's important to me, is that you are okay.” 

“Your concern for me, little bird, is of great comfort. Your well-being is equally important to me.” 

“I’m okay - my experience there just haunts me in other ways, it lets me sleep -” She squeezes his hand, “But, the payoff was significant.” 

“It was and is unmeasurable; a great prize. I must state, the same invitation stands for you; you don’t have to bear the wounds of that place unescorted.” 

“Thank you,” Ezra wants to say more, but for the first time in a while doesn't know what to say. Instead, he waits for her to speak again. “Can I ask, how long were you there?” 

He raises an eyebrow, “the abstraction of my understanding of time became - disorienting; time became a bygone concept. Every moment, merged together - a never ending loop of pollen, desperation, hunger - Little bird, it was vexatious to say the least.” 

“Ezra, I’m sorry you were stuck there. I’m sorry I shot you.” 

“Indeed you did, I understand why you shot me - you had every right. But, don’t   
Let such a thing trouble your tender heart; you saved me. You are the reason I’m no longer on that moon.”

Daya’s eyes lower to the ground, as she soughts her thoughts, “I know I was there a fraction of how long you were, still I’m scarred. It’s like a wound that is so deep it’s hard to bandage; I can’t even imagine how you feel.” 

“I’ve lived a long, weird, and exciting life; a life containing some truly unsavory and sinister moments. Even after all of it; I sit here, both arms, under a Willow tree baptized by the light of the moon with you. I’ve gained plenty to be thankful for; I can handle my masked injuries.”

She’s quiet, listening to his words, taking a moment. As she prepares to speak the first sparks of a shooting star appear, she pulls his hand and points up, 

“Ezra, there!” They both watch, setting wishes upon the rare star. Once it passes, Ezra speaks, 

“This alone may be the cure to my frights.” Daya releases his hand briefly, turning her body to face him before recapturing his hand. He waits until he had her hand again to continue, 

“You are so much more than some harvester.. You treated me back there with the expert touch of a medicine woman, your cat-like skills are more than impressive, you don’t regard me with confusion. You have friends on a planet such as this yet traveled to that moon with the likes of damon. I’d be a liar if I didn’t disclose my curiosity for who you are grows each day.” 

“No time like the present I suppose, “she glances at his hand in hers. Skin warm from the prolonged contact; this was the longest they’ve held hands. 

“You are lion-hearted Daya. Even in the face of the anxiety attacks.” 

“Not always, sometimes they knock me to my feet. Guess I couldn’t be all brain and muscle. Those started when I was a kid. I falsely believed I finally had a hold on them for years before I landed on that moon.”

“I’d like to extend the offer of assistance. Despite appearances, I know the old beast of anxiety well, I can lend a hand, two hands, if you let me.” He raises his arms, still holding on to her hand with a grin. 

“You are sweet Ezra.” 

When the stare becomes too intense, Daya looks away first. It was something Ezra noticed about her; she was both tender and guarded. Especially in the soft moments when their eyes would lock; it was almost like she wanted to connect, then something would make her pull back. 

Just as he anticipated, she gently removed her hand from his. 

“Okay professor, how about a history lesson. I know this planet well, I spent time here as a kid. My mother, Anja was born here, daughter of a professor and researcher. My mother loved the stars, growing food and herbs, she was a free spirited old soul with the spirit of a village wise woman. 

Still, she was thrust in the world of academia. I know she would have been happier with fingers in the soil; healing ailments with plants on a quiet planet. My mom didn’t want to upset the family legacy, so she lived here, did what she was supposed to do. 

Then, like a comet speeding in, came my father. My parents were soul mates, are...I imagine they’ve met again wherever they are. My father, Otto, was a smart man. Very wise, ahead of his time. His spirit was that of a wandering, traveling philosopher. 

He was sent here on scholarship because he had potential. Even then he didn’t care for all this, he wanted to be out in the universe. Trading, seeing things, meeting people. It was just who he was. Even being given the golden ticket into a place like this. 

My dad worshipped his grandfather, a prospector. He would tell me the stories his father told him. They planted the seed for the day my father first tried a hand at all that. Once he returned he was sent here to try to steer him on a better course. It only worked for so long. 

Soon, two planets came together and I was born. I grew up between here and Aevas, a small planet, not rich, full of hard workers. My mom never had an issue with his desire to travel, to roam. She was a very free woman and liked the space. 

They somehow made it work, for years. Then she got sick. I was 14, it was cruel. how could a woman with such a gift to heal get sick? My father was enraged. He felt betrayed by all this, it didn’t save her so what good was it? 

He took it so bad he broke, he left me at Aevas with his parents; abandoned me. In all my love for the man that still hurts a little today - I needed him the most then and he just...

I grew angry enough and just ran away too. For seven months. Not a story for tonight but he found me. I wanted to kill him. A year later, and after much strained conversation, he took me with him on the road. He taught me everything I know about surviving out there, and harvesting. 

I hated him for so long and that gritty dirty work actually bought us close again. It gave me my father back. I decided to forgive him because I couldn’t get my mom back, and I didn’t want to lose him too. 

To be fair, he did his best to make up for it. I had the choice to leave, I decided to stay. We lived that way for years - I saw some amazing and ugly things - we had beautiful moments and I think I helped him mourn - really mourn, so he could become better. 

Then, when I was around 19 he sent me back here to finish my studies. I was ready at that point; a mutual decision. On the road, I’m living out the part of me that's him, I’m close to him. When I’m somewhere like here, I honor my mom, and the part of me that's like her. 

When I went back to my studies, my father left on a dangerous mission. He led the Terra Force team to our old friend, that noxious moon. He became the first person to successfully harvest and return, a few men down - but still, a great feat. I like to believe my mom's mystical mind rubbed off on him, causing him to be like no other prospector I’ve known.” 

Ezra's face shows joyful surprise, “Kevva above, Otto Zeji. You are the daughter of Otto Zeji.” 

“I am.” Daya reaches into her back pocket, taking out a small leather wallet and retrieving three small photographs. After looking over them fondly, she hands them to Ezra. “The first is my mother and I.” 

“You are her twin.” 

“The second is all three of us, I was about 7 there. And the last is my father and I, that was our third prospecting job I believe.” 

“This whole time, I’ve been in the company of prospecting royalty...the world is a strange and exciting place. From my understanding, Otto retired, yes?” 

“Sort of, by the time I finished all my programs he was in ill health. He wanted to be in a calm setting for the end, he went back to Aevas for some peace and privacy. Died there. Once I wrapped up my studies, I took his pod and the rest is history. His pod rests in Aevas now, sometimes I visit it.” 

Ezra was astounded, all this time wondering who this woman was. And here on this perfect fall night, under a shooting star she fully opened up to him. Ezra felt honored, “I am amazed, Daya. You have rendered me speechless.” 

“Wow, what a feat! '' smiling, she looks up at the sky. “Ezra, I should tell you, as it’s an easy follow up to that story. I don't plan to stay here, in Vebas. This is the closest I’ve been to my dream and I can’t settle on Vebas, no matter how nice it is here, I need to get to Opia.”

“Opia - little bird, you are a marvelous mystery. A priestess of divine manifestation. I can see such a place being your ideal last act.” 

“I dreamed of it since I was a child. Some of my mother’s family still lives here, I reconnected with them while you were recuperating. A benefit of family legacy and the path I forged on my own is a position awaiting in Opia, at university, in which only I could fullfill. They unsuccessfully tried two teachers and once my family told them about me, the job is guaranteed. So is a place, a home to call my own. Ezra, “ excited, she grabs his hand again, “I can teach others about the planets, plant life, soil, what I’ve seen, and the healing power of it all. I can teach them how to care for the land which holds us. Through this i can make my own amends with the universe, righting the wrongs of all the foundation i’ve taken part in destroying. Ezra, this completes my dream.”

“Then it must be, you must go. Your dream is in arms reach, grab it tight and don’t let go.” His words were sincere, but it was hard to ignore the sadness in his eyes. 

“It saddens me, to leave. What we have here is nice - but i’m so close. I can’t stop now.” 

“I won’t hold you back from your dream. I reckon I could be happy here, even if it means I must say goodbye to you. Uncoupling from you, sweet angel, will be more painful than that unfortunate infection.” 

Moved, Daya caresses his face and neck, Ezra leans into it like a cat, a soft breath lingers on his lips. Both feeling overwhelmed and deeply cared for. It was hard for Daya to see the vulnerability in his eyes, the emotions in his face, she didn’t want to leave him either. 

Searching for the words, she couldnt find them- Ezra waited, hanging on the silent air waiting for what she would say next. Having just bared her soul, she wondered if words aren't enough. Not for this. 

Daya makes her choice, one hand resting against his left cheek she leans forward, pressing her lips against his. Ezra would feel the tiniest of quivers in them. Her lips were soft as petals, feeding life to his own as he placed his hand on her back, pulling her to him as his tongue claims hers. 

They made out heavily for so long, the concept of time was lost. Every desire, every passion, every longing stare - all seeking some release in this moment. The sensation of deep kisses, wet tongues, uneven breath, Ezra’s rough hands holding her close - it was enthralling. 

When their lips part, both struggle to catch their breath; Erza strokes the length of her neck. 

“Ezra?” 

“Yes, Angel?”

“You could come with me, if-you wanted.” 

““I feared you’d never asked. Come here,” he pulls her beneath him on the soft grass, his lips reclaiming hers. Days fingers moving into his hair, a sweet moan of dancing from his lips in response. 

Maybe it was the shooting star, maybe it was the full moon. Whatever it was, Kevva continued to shine her light on them; blessing them with each other and a promising future to come.


	6. Opia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This has been so heartwarming for me to write. Thank you to those who interacted and left kudos.

Walking through the main street, the square was a buzz with life and music. Ezra recounted his favorite parts of the play as they walked hand in hand. Everything was perfect; the weather, the night, and their first official date which Ezra planned perfectly.  
The night started with dinner, roses, and champagne on a rooftop, then they went to the Opera house to see a play. Now, their next stop; enroute to the beach, fancy clothes and all. Ezra pulled out all the stops; Daya’s heart swelled with joy; this was right, he was right.  
The night sky was the perfect backdrop to the romantic night, a band played music a short distance away on the boardwalk. Inspired, Ezra pulled her to him, hand on her waist, transitioning into a slow dance.  
“It is fact a re-visit to the green is not one I’d take great pleasure in. Even so, if it meant meeting you, I’d do it all over again without hesitation. I did something right along the way; Kevva rewarded me handsomely, with you.”  
A soft reflective look in Ezra’s eyes as he twirled Daya in a circle before pulling her back to him.  
“Angel, you saved my life. My arm. My soul. I’ve lived a hard life. A life I chose. Buried somewhere inside the rugged man you met that day, resided a young man with dreams of a life such as this. A warm place to call home, the pleasure of music, hot meals, companionship; true companionship.”  
Daya stopped dancing, caressing his face and hair before planting a gentle kiss on his lips, “I’d do it all over again too, that noxious forest gave me two things; my dream, and my soulmate. I love you Ezra.”  
“Little bird, I was struck by cupid's arrow on the green; I realized my fondness for you quickly morphed to love as we sought respite in that tent. I’ve loved you then, I love you even more now.”  
“Soulmates in Opia.”  
“Soulmates in Opia.” Ezra smiles wide, lifting her into his arms bridal style; planting kisses all over her face.  
“Where are we going?” She giggled, his back toward the beach as he heads toward town.  
“I believe true celebration is in order. The declaration of love warrants such a thing, don’t you agree?”


	7. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss them, let's check on them...

One year later 

Humming the song under her breath, Daya mixes the batter and realizes she forgot something. Placing the spoon in the bowl, she grabs the step ladder and climbs on, reaching to open the cabinet. 

“Careful now Birdie, “Ezra’s words roll off his tongue dipped in his southern drawl. He must have been watching from the doorway, and he was home early. 

Daya, hand still on the cabinet knob, looks back at him over her shoulder. He looks cute in his work clothes. Though she loved his curls loose and wild, she also loved when he wore his hair combed back, especially when it was paired with the glasses. Ezra didn’t need the job, and he only went to university twice a week, but he really enjoyed it. 

Daya smiles, “Professor Ezra!” She purrs, “I thought I could reach it but, short people problems.” She shrugs. 

“Now now,” Ezra walks into the kitchen and helps her off the step ladder, “you, my love, are carrying life. You must not over exert yourself,” Ezra kneels down, lifting her shirt to kiss her belly, “littlest bird, I cannot wait to meet you.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” Daya sings as she runs her fingers through his hair. Ezra moans and leans into it. 

“I was going to make a cake or something. At midnight it will be a year since the Green.” 

“Of course,” he looks up at her with love in his eyes, “and I’ve come prepared. Tell me you did not think I’ve forgotten?” 

“Well I was a little worried -”

“Kevva no, my celestial goddess, my most precious gem,” Ezra stands and reaches in his pocket, pulling out a small box, “it’s one of the many reasons I am home without delay. I know your fondness for gems and adorning yourself with them…” Ezra opens the box, revealing a small piece of aurillac set on a necklace. 

“Ezra! I love it…” Daya smiles wide as Ezra takes it out of the box. 

“Please, allow me,” Moving behind her, Ezra kisses both of her shoulders before gently placing the necklace around her neck. 

“Little Bird, I truly am the luckiest man in the galaxy. You are the biggest blessing I have ever received. I haven't the slightest idea what I did right to deserve you, Kevva knows I’ve done many - questionable things in my life. Still, in my darkest hour, I met you. You’ve given me more than I’ve ever wished for and I promise you, Gem, I will love and protect you and baby Anja every single day of my life and into the next, and into the next. Daya,” He closes the claps and massages her shoulders. Daya melts to his touch, he feels her muscles relax under his hands. “You are my sun, my moon, my stars.” 

Daya turns to him, cupping his face with her hands. “We are both lucky, Ezra. And we both deserve the world. We finally have it together. And I am yours, as you are mine, always.” 

“Such music to my ears, “ Ezra coos pressing his lips against hers. 

The baby kicks and Daya laughs. “Kevva, she loves to hear you speak. She barley kicked today and now -” 

“Well good because I have stories to tell little one,” Ezra sinks back to his knees, planting kisses all over her stomach, “littlest bird, which do you wish to hear today.” 

As Daya watches Ezra her heart feels so full of love it brings her to tears. Who would have thought such a harsh place could produce this. It took alot to get here; a risk, a dream, trust in a stranger, and the will to survive. 

But, the harshness of the toxic moon rewarded her beyond her dreams. The reward was priceless and continues to bear fruit with each passing day. A year ago she was tired, ready to retire and desperate for one big payday. She was alone, guarded, and willing to accept that was her fate. Until she decided to help a stranger, and let him in. 

Now, that very stranger, the love of her life rambles on with pure joy in his eyes as ther child moves in her belly. The Green may have been hell, but in return they got Heaven.


End file.
